Andar Phoenica (Lorica)
Andar Phoenica Andar is a 15-year-old coarse tramp (20 Lorican years), unremarkable in appearance living in Edistel. At the age of 10 Andar got into serious trouble for attempting to steal a magical item (this was back in Syrragil) and getting caught in the act. His parents, being forced to pay a hefty fine on his behalf, disowned him in their shame, after which he went north to seek out a living in Edistel. The need to survive out on the town streets means that he has become mature and self-sufficient. He has already assembled a ring of poor gangsters around him by the outset of Chronicle. They take errands from people in town who do have money, doing a variety of tasks which there aren't any specific professions for (such as spying, stealing, carrying furniture, delivering messages, guarding middle class people). As a result they are able to sustain a living and to do so legally, without getting caught by the town guard. Other gangs in Edistel have always fallen apart thanks to the town guard; his is the longest-running. The White Wolf gang is strict about not doing straight-out illegal things and hence can be considered a "good" gang. This is a policy which Andar recognizes as the primary reason why it is still running. As a result Andar has learned the importance of being moral and avoiding the temptations of crime. For this and his success, he is well respected within his own group and has remained its leader for five earth years. Andar had never given much thought to romance, including the time when he saved Qura and Tyl back in the forest. Andar isn’t interested in Qura, and so is cold toward her flirting, nor is he outstanding or strong, and yet Qura is always there to slavishly care for him, like a divine gift. Even after Elysian arrives on the scene and takes the other girls' hearts by storm, Qura still remains close to Andar only and not to Elysian. When Andar is depressed and looks like a fool in competition with Elysian, Qura is always there to comfort him. Gradually, he realizes Qura’s pure heart and is taken by her loving actions. Andar also becomes enchanted by Tyl's longing to discover magic and thus joins in with them for a journey across Lorica. Andar is skilled with the longbow, is modest in long-sword melee combat (a third sword), requiring a buckler and some armor to fight well. He is also a jack-of-all-trades, which allows the party to be partially self-reliant. He has learned all this through hard work and practice over many years, and he is proud of that ability. He is especially proud at his stealth/thievery related abilities, such as maneuvering around dungeons, pick-pocketing and slipping into off-limit places, since it shows him just how far he's gone since the day over five years ago when he had been caught trying to steal. This skill set later becomes far overshadowed after the arrival of Elysian, who is just too good at just about everything. Meanwhile, Andar begins to realize his own shortcomings and works incredibly hard to overcome them, sometimes even doing outrageous things or greatly hurting himself in the training process. However, no matter how hard he tries, he can't compete with Elysian's talent. As a result he gets very angry, and in many occasions wants to challenge Elysian, on all kinds of contests, such as verbal, or mathematical, etc. However, he keeps getting defeated, and comes up looking like a fool, which only makes him more angry and depressed. Andar is protective of his friends and the members of his gang, going to great lengths to get any of them out of trouble. Also, because he has a strong stance on morality, ethics and philosophy, the others view him as having a strong character and as being trustworthy. He has a good personality, including elements of chivalry, which makes it easier for other people to trust in him and thereby give missions to, and to confide in him. He is the party's informal judge, meting out fair justice based on moral principles. These principles also mesh quite well with that espoused by the Basilicus of Palar, so much so that he obtains an honorary knighthood as a member of the Silver Hand. However, he is not a Robin Hood figure, in that he knows that he needs the money for himself, doesn't steal money and doesn't give away money. In a sense he is the ultimate winner at the end of Chronicle, and his lineage becomes the future royal Phoenica line. Andar's element is gold, for exchange, society, morality and law. Category:Individuals